Daniella Munroe
Daniella Grace Munroe (b. March 19, 2010) was born to a single muggle mother, Rene Munroe in a small muggle village in England. While her father is magical, she has no knowledge of this and therefore identifies as a Muggle-born. Upon being enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was promptly sorted into Hufflepuff house where she is currently attending in her fourth year. Note: All information here unless specified otherwise is NOT common knowledge. You must learn said information ICly in order to know it. Biography Pre-Hogwarts (2010 - 2021) Daniella was born to Rene Munroe at precisely 2:13 on a chilly Friday morning. From the very start there was no father in the picture, but Dani barely missed having a parent as she grew from an infant to a toddler. Her mother worked from home and was fully invested in her daughter's life from day one. The small family lived in a spacious yet modest house by the river Trent in an English muggle town. No knowledge of magic or sorcery was ever present in Daniella's mind besides the books she would read and daydream over from a young age. Her first showing of magic happened at the age of six, when she was playing by a small stream close to the house. A distressed squealing caught her attention, a rabbit had managed to tumble into the water and was struggling to stay afloat. Horrified that the small animal could drown, Dani quickly rushed to the waters edge in an attempt to save the small animal. She couldn't quite reach, but after nearly losing all hope, the water's current changed quickly enough to be unnatural and the rabbit came sloshing directly into the child's open palm to be pulled back to safety. Being too young to really understand that what happened was much more than just luck, Dani quickly brought the rabbit home only to be turned away at the door by her mum. In fact, over the next few years, many different animals of all shapes and sizes would find their way to the Munroe residence in the safety of Dani's bag or under the cover of a tattered blanket. Of course, Rene would always find and force her daughter to let them go back into the wild, but over the years Daniella would recover close to twenty 'pets' from the landscape around her house. The summer of her eleventh year was the one that changed Dani's life as it does most young magical folk. A tall, bony woman draped in cloaks with a feathered hat on her head arrived at the door. She sat down with the family, explaining magic and Hogwarts to both her and her mother. The moment Daniella heard the word 'magic' she was hooked, Rene, on the other hand took a little more convincing, but eventually with some physical proof, relented and Daniella was enrolled at Hogwarts. Diagonally was her first experience of the wizarding world, she was extremely excited, rushing from store to store, peering in shop windows and dragging her shell-shocked mother along for the ride. At the end of the day she had an arm full of books, a new wand tucked in her pocket, pygmy puff on her shoulder and a huge smile covering her face. Now all she had to do was wait. First Year (2021 - 2022) Upon arrival to Hogwarts, Daniella was completely overwhelmed and in awe. Everything was new, interesting and exciting, it was like having a year-long Christmas. She was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff, the hat only hesitating on Ravenclaw for a brief moment before deciding her fate. Classes were an adjustment, as was the very obvious lack of technology, but Daniella managed to adjust quickly. She wrote letters home nearly once a week if not twice and tried her hardest to keep up with the other students. During the first year, Dani was incredibly shy. She made one or two friends early on who quickly disappeared into the thick of things as the year went on and everyone but her came out of their shell a bit more. Despite the lack of people to keep close during free time, Dani still enjoyed herself. She spent time alone in the library, a speck of yellow amongst a sea of blue robes most of the time. Books kept her company more than people, books, and her fluffy little pygmy. Art class was one of Daniella's favorites in school. Upon one of the classes, the little first year stepped out of her shell for the first time when a particularly large hat was plucked off Sila Warrington's head near the end of class. Before checking herself, Dani had stood up and snatched it back, not realizing at first that the gesture had been more in jest than to be mean. Still, she had put herself out there for the first time, and earned a smile from the second year and a thank you. Under Construction Second Year (2022 - 2023) Dani's second year was much like her first starting out. Daniella was shy as ever, keeping books as her closest friends. As Halloween approached a month into school, some strange happenings made their way through the school... Under Construction Third Year (2023 - 2024) Under Construction Fourth Year (2024 - 2025) Under Construction Inner Workings Daniella is a sweet, shy girl. Timetable *OOC: Sometimes my real life schedule doesn't let me take these classes, but pretend she was there anyways! Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students